macrossfandomcom-20200223-history
Voices
Voices is the opening and ending theme to Macross Plus, it is composed by Yoko Kanno. Lyrics Romaji = Hitotsume no kotoba wa yume Nemuri no naka kara Mune no oku no kurayami wo sotto Tsuredasu no Futatsume no kotoba wa kaze Yukute wo oshiete Kamisama no ude no naka e Tsubasa wo aoru no Tokete itta kanashii koto wo Kazoeru you ni Kin'iro no ringo ga Mata hitotsu ochiru Mita koto mo nai fuukei Soko ga kaeru basho Tatta hitotsu no inochi ni Tadoritsuku basho Furui mahou no hon Tsuki no shizuku yoru no tobari Itsuka aeru yokan dake We can fly We have wings We can touch floating dreams Call me from so far Through the wind In the light Mittsume no kotoba wa hum .. Mimi wo sumashitara Anata no furueru ude wo Sotto tokihanatsu |-| Kanji = 歌　：新居昭乃 作曲／編曲：菅野よう子 ひとつめの言葉は夢 眠りの中から 胸の奥の　暗闇を そっと　連れ出すの ふたつめの言葉は風 行くてを　おしえて 神様の腕の中へ 翼をあおるの とけていった　悲しいことを かぞえるように 金色のりんごが また　ひとつ落ちる 見たこともない風景 そこが帰る場所 たったひとつのいのちに たどりつく場所 古い魔法の本 月のしずく　夜のとばり いつか逢える　頼ｴだけ WE CAN FLY WE HAVE WINGS WE CAN TOUCH FLOATING DREAMS CALL ME FROM SO FAR THROUGH THE WIND IN THE LIGHT みっつめの言葉は　 hum... 耳をすましたら あなたのふるえる腕を そっと　ときはなつ |-| English Translation= The first word was "dream" From the middle of sleep Which secretly accompanies The darkness in my heart The second word was "wind" Directing my journey From God's arms, Fanning wings As if counting The melting sorrows, Yet another golden Apple fell Not even looking at the scenery, There is the place you're going With merely a single life, You struggle to reach that place An old magic book; Moondrops; the curtain of night—Only a premonition of meeting someday We can fly We have wings We can touch floating dreams Call me from so far Through the wind In the light The third word was "hum".. Caught by straining ears As I softly release Your trembling arms |-| English Version= The first word in my dreams I could clearly see Planet Eden high beyond the skies Beautiful and sad is this story I'll tell of the winged travellers eager 'twas one day the wind guided him where to go like an eagle high above he flew Waving from down below he flew out of sight into the mystical darkness Neither a smile nor a cry I gave when he left feeling my spleen decline And hoping one day we'd fly over back to the places we once shared Where vessels glide in silky waves and of gold deep in the gulf such planet lies Surrounded by this universe of love and hate confusion breaks through and dwells. Cast a spell, from the old magic book. Scatter pearls, in the black magic box, something strange will happen, it will take you so far. So try...We can fly, we have wings, we can touch floating dreams. Call me from so far through the wind in the light. Someone came from the dark over from the stars. Protecting my heart from crying. Taken back by surprise my traveler returned. What went wrong? Why did he change? Disambiguation Voices was first released on the album Macross Plus Original Soundtrack as track 8. Voices (Acoustic Version) was released on the album Macross Plus Original Soundtrack II as track 9. Voices (A Capella Version) was released on the album Macross Plus Original Soundtrack Plus - for fans only as track 13. Category:Macross Plus Category:Macross Plus Songs Category:Macross Frontier Songs Category:Openings Category:Endings Category:Plus